In managing tasks which occur in their day-to-day schedules, people often use to-do lists. To-do lists describe the various tasks that the individual or group needs to accomplish. These to-do lists may take a variety of forms, including paper and electronic lists. While such lists help prevent the user from forgetting a task that needs to be performed, in many instances, managing a to-do list can be time consuming and disruptive. The user has to take the time to both add tasks to the list as they come up and to remove or update tasks on the list as they are fully or partially completed.